First Time
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: Stuart and Vince's first time...set in the US of A,post- QAF UK 2. Stuart/Vince. Sexual. I own nothing...Russell T Davies does !


"First Time"

It was nearing the end Stuart and Vince's fourth week in the US of A and Stuart had been pulling them like mad.  
"It's because one, the accent and two,I am incredibly attractive." Staurt had said to him last time Vince complained he was getting none.  
It was the same old same as back home on Canal Street -Stuart getting a new,better shag every night and Vince still trailing him like a lost puppy.  
And,quite frankly, Vince was starting to wish he hadn't come along.  
"Oh,come on, just one time I'd like to get shagged, good and hard,yeah?"  
Stuart smiled at him over his orange juice. They were holed up in a dinner in fuck-all Arizona untill the torrential rain stopped,or at least slowed some.  
"Maybe if you didn't whine as much you'd get shagged. "  
"Maybe it's not me;it's the whole new place. I don't think I'm ready for this yet."  
The bell jingled and they both watched as a young man in black jeans and a white shirt, damp and clinging to his skin walked past them too the 'restrooms'.  
Stuart quarked an eyebrow "No,it's most definitely you." and took a sip of juice.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Stuart dodged the toast thrown at him and laughed "Temper temper."  
His dark eyes sparkled and Vince felt a shiver down his spine.  
Stuart set his juice down and licked his lips. Vince had to look away as to not faint.  
Stuart,not noticing his discomfort, or not caring, went on "Besides, you went back to the room with that one bloke...tall...blonde hair."  
'"Yeah, and only five teeth in his head."  
Stuart threw head back,roaring with laughter.  
Vince just sat there, looking as pathetic as he felt.  
Staurt rolled his eyes "Ay, come on, can't be choosers."  
Vince gave Stuart his best wilting look "Fuck off."  
"Fuck off yourself."  
Stuart smiled back at him and pursed his lips,a small quirk that Vince had come to love and hate at the same time.  
Vince jerked his chin at the bathroom doors.  
"Going then?"  
"Nah, I'm too tired."  
Vince laughed "You mean your age is finally catching up to you? Staurt Alan Jones, an old man?"  
"Fuck off" This time Vince had to dodge the toast.  
Laughing, Vince made to fling the bread back at Stuart but Stuart grabbed his hand mid-fling.  
The contact, skin and skin, made Vince felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and his there was a stone in his stomach.  
Vince dropped the toast "Don't wanna waste food." he mumbled but Stuart had seen the look in Vince's eyes.  
Stuart slid his hand out of Vince's saying nothing.  
He looked at Vince quietly, intensely, for a few moments then slid up and out of the booth, past Vince, still silent.  
"Probably to get shagged," Vince thought, "lucky bastard" and sighed.  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the did he become such an anorak? Stuart blamed it on the Doctor...always blamed it on the Doctor.  
But then again, Stuart could name all the doctors in order...all because of him.  
What are they?...  
"William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy."  
"What about Paul McGann?"  
Vince's eyes flew open and he quickly righted himself.  
Stuart smiled down on him. "What about Paul McGann?" he said again.  
They said simultaneously "Paul McGann doesn't count." and laughed,loudly.  
Vince held out his hand, two fingers extended. Only then did Vince realize music was playing...strains of 'Spanish Eyes', the song they danced to at the wedding,reached his ears.  
Vince looked at him "Piss off. What about the bloke in the loos?"  
Stuart shrugged "Don't care. Want to dance?"  
Vince blew out loudly. What had he got to loose? He'd lost his self-respect long ago...16 years ago.  
'Yeah alright."  
He took Stuart's hand and slid out of the booth.  
Stuart led him to the middle of the cafe, his eyes never leaving Vince's.  
"Wot-"  
Staurt held a finger to his lips "Shh."  
He lifted Vince's arms so they were around his neck and,hands on Vince's waist, pulled him close.  
Vince chewed his lower lip. What was going on?  
Vince was utterly confused; Stuart never really paid him mind unless he needed something or was completely pissed.  
Not that he was complaining or anything; he'd been asking for this for sort of attention for ages, practically gagging for it.  
But...why now? Why here?  
Stuart Slid his hands up Vinc'es sides ,to the front of his chest, and played with the collar of his jacket.  
"I like this shirt on you;nice color."  
"I know. You bought it for me."  
Stuart smiled "I have impeccable then again, you'd wouldn't know."  
Vince wasn't sure how to take that. "Erm, so what's the plan then?" he managed to stutter out.  
"Not sure. Just trying to enjoy the moments as they are."  
'Oh ho getting old are we?"  
Stuart smirked "Not all of me." and pulled Vince close, so their chests and crotches touched.  
Vince was sure Stuart could feel his hard-on and twisted away but Stuart held him in place, pressing his own throbbing front to Vince's.  
Vince looked down then at Stuart, but he was off in hs own world, eyes closed,head to the side.  
Vince could feel the edges of panic setting in.  
"Who's that for? "  
A grin slowly grew over Staurt's face and he said, eyes still closed "Who do you think?"  
Vince gulped. He could feel his cock hurt it was so hard, and Vince didn't think he could stand the closeness-the TOUCH,the blood- much longer.  
"Barry Sheene?"  
Staurt's eyes did open this time and he looked at Vince hungerily.  
Vince reconized that look, that hunger in Stuart's eyes, but it was never meant for Vince, not untill now.  
Stuart was on the hunt. His prey? Vince.  
Vince tried to step off but Stuart held him tighter "Oh fuck off."  
"I am trying to." Stuart's voice was deep and his Irish brogue was thick.  
Vince felt sick to his stomach and hot all over .His skin prickled with heat and a bead of sweat trickled down Vince's back despite the cool A/C.  
Stuart leaned forward, his fingers tracing circles on Vince's hips "How about it then?"  
He ran his lips softly up Vince's neck, then down again.  
A moan escaped Vince's lips.  
Stuart chuckled into his neck and ran his tongue down it and along his collarbone.  
Stuart slipped one leg in between Vince's and put his hand on Vince's took the hint and moved up on Stuart's leg, his cock throbibng painfully with blood and desire.  
"We going or not?"  
"Well, I -I mean-" Vince stuttered as a door slammed and someone yelled "Hey, you two, stop it. No fags."  
Stuart's eyes jerked open.  
"Oh shit." Vince put his arms around Stuart, holding him back.  
"Stuart, no."  
"You going to stop me? You?" Staurt sneered.  
'Yeah."  
'And how ?You're 're but-"  
'Like this."  
Vince grabbed Stuart's head and pulled Stuart's mouth down on his,hard.  
Stuart at first thrashed and tried to loose of it, but Vince persisted, opening his mouth and running his tongue along Stuart's teeth.  
Stuart sighed into Vince's and stopped thrashing. He grasped Vince's chin with one hand, cupping an ase cheek with the other.  
They moved slowly into each other, the rest of the world forgotten.  
Their tongues danced and glided around each other,Stuart's hands on Vince's hips and Vince's on Stuarts, pressed close, chests touching, both their groins rock-hard and throbbing.  
Stuart's hands slid together and down Vince's moaned as Stuart cupped his balls through his jeans, the denim nearly to the bursting point.  
Vince spoke first "We going or wat?"  
Stuart smiled 'Your place or mine?"  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll  
They barely made it to the motel next door.  
Stuart signed them in as "Peter Davison and other"  
"I see you're catching on finally."  
"Shut up and go to the room."  
"Oh you're all romance, flowers and music and all of that shit."  
Stuart laughed "Or in your case, daleks and erm...Time Lords."


End file.
